PMSFeelings
by Dancin4Glitch
Summary: Sylvia found a whole new portal to a different world with her younger sis. Out from portal beyond both their imaginations they never thought it could even exist.. What would Sylvia's feelings be?


PMS/SLENDERMAN!  
Today I was on the computer decided to download Slenderman that people say all over the global is the most scariest game ever. Psh I doubt that. Basically you're playing a child's POV and try to collect eight notes without looking into slenderman's face. I know it doesn't seem scary but he likes creeping up on children and kidnap them. Since like the first five minutes of into the game.."what the hell bro you're not supposed to follow me go away shoo!" I yelled at the screen." You know what bro I don't care now this game is boring!" I threw the mouse at the screen. "I can't believe I'm talking to a computer screen but hey I'm gonna go play some more better games like oh I don't know DANCE CENTRAL!" I pushed back my chair and turned of the system and walked out in the living room. The room it's empty yes I can dance all I want without any distractions. Let me warn ya I don't act like this at home a lot it's just my time of month. I blame it for having dumb emotions. I will start crying out of the blue, and then I suddenly be angry or happy. Bipolar I guess mood swings. I woke up my sister by my shoutings. "Get your period this morning?" She asked in a tone. "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes. I grabbed the remote control and it sent an electric shock through my hand. It made me jump. "WHAT THE HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I threw the remote on the floor. "Why did you throw the remote on the ground?" My sis asked. "Because it shocked me." I cried to her. "You're gonna break it if you keep throwing it like that." She answered back. "I know." I said in a sad voice. We heard a static noise coming from the T.V. "OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT SYLVIA!" "Well explain to me what I did?" She gave a me a pissed of look."You broke the XBOX!" "Pshh!" I went to go fix the XBox until I heard a voice coming from the screen. It's staticky but I could understand it though. "What are you doing just sitting and watching the screen?" She shouted. I pushed my hand to touch the screen instead in went through the screen. "This isn't real it can't be." "Do you think it's real when you see my hand going through a T.V.?" I stopped pushing my hand until I touched something. "Hey Mo I think somebody just touched my butt." Mo's little prodigy said. "Well maybe by accident." Mo reassured Glitch. Glitch turns around seeing a hand coming from midair. "What the heck is that?!" Glitch shouted. Mo came rushing by and looked up in midair. "I don't know but grab it and pull it out!" Mo told Glitch. Glitch gave Mo a serious look like seriously. "Really bro I'm just gonna grab that hand and pull it? ARE YOU NUTS?!" Glitch exclaimed. "C'mon you big baby it's only just a hand". Mo teased. Glitch exhaled and pulled my hand. "AHH WTF! WTF! WTF! SOMEONE HELP ME SOMETHING'S PULLING ME INTO THE SCREEN!" I screamed so scared. "WTH HOLD ON I GOT YOU!" My sis held onto my stomach and pulled me back. From the other side Glitch started to get sucked in. "MO HELP ME IM GETTING SUCKED IN!" "HOLD ON LIL'G I GOTCHU!" He tugged on Glitch pulling him making us go get closer to the screen. I used my feet to stop the dragging. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET GO GLITCH?!" "I CAN'T PLUS YOU T0LD ME TO GO GRAB THE HAND!" They both argued. "SYLVIA SERIOUSLY WTF CAN'T YOU LET GO ALREADY?!" "Well apparently I can't because I told you..SOMETHING IS GRABBING MY ARM AND THEY ARE PULLING ME!" I shouted at her. I used my strength and my lil sis trying our hardest to get my arm back. One last tug I finally got my arm. "Geez look at all of those markings on my hand. Wait a minute? Are those handprints?" I questioned myself. "Uhm Sylvia you might want to look who's out of the screen." I laughed a little. "Why?" I turned around and saw these two boys on my living room floor. "Wait aren't they Hi-Def crew?" I asked. "No Duh!" Fey said back. They started to wake up. Me and senna backed up a little to give them some space. "Ugh Mo where are we?" "I don't know Glitch this doesn't look like the underground subway." Glitch thought to himself again. "I wonder why was there a hand out of the middle of nowhere?" They must be talking about my hand. "Maybe it was the hand that touched my butt." Touch his butt what? Oh my god I touched his butt. "Fey I touched his butt." "You what?" It was hard for me to say I touched Glitch's butt. "Ehehe sorry about that, I didn't mean to touch your butt." I said to them. Mo chipped in. "Who are you?" I was planning to answer back. But Glitch cut me off. Glitch had a big smile in his face. "Hey Sylvia never thought I see you here." "Uh yeah." I answered. "You know her G?" Mo asked. "Yeah she likes to pick me while she dances." It is true I do like to pick him he's super duper cute. And awesome. My favorite character in the whole wide world. "Oh I see so you got yourself a girlfriend." Mo said. "Eh no it's not like that Mo! He's just my favorite character!" I protested. "Is that?" Mo asked without finishing his sentence. "Oh yeah this is my sis Fey, yes you're her favorite character Mo." Mo gasped in excitement and shook Fey's hand to crazy for her to control. "N-n-I-c-e t-o m-e-e-t you too!" She said. "I don't know about you but how did we get here?" Glitch asked me. "Hmm I don't know since you guys were tugging my arm we might have brought you into our world instead." I started to pace how am I gonna get the Hi-Def crew back into their world but even if I did figure out how to send them will we ever seen them again...even Glitch? No wait stop stop! Sylvia don't be selfish plus it's not right to be selfish even if I don't ever get to see Glitch again. "Okay I'm gonna need some help how to send you two back to your own world." I was kinda hoping for Glitch to volunteer because he's a has the brains for difficult times. "You're gonna send us back? After we just finally met?" Glitch said in a hurt voice. I can't stand his voice like that but what're we going to do? "Well I'm sorry but we can't keep you two roaming in our house." I said. We heard a ringtone coming from Mo's phone a message was sent saying he needs to go to the head quarters. "Hey maybe Mo you can go back by the same way how you got in." "It's worth a try." He said. He climbed back into the screen and the T.V. Suddenly shut off but we could still hear Mo. "Mo are you aight?" Glitch asked in panic. "Yeah I'm okay don't worry G. I have to go." He said until his grew faint. If the t.v. Shut off that means Glitch can't go back. But I'm sure he misses Mo so ill try to get him back no matter what. "We'll figure out something Glitch don't worry before you know you'll be back with Mo." "No!" "Huh? No?" I asked Glitch. His eyes looked sad maybe he's sad about Mo but why did he say "No"? "I-I mean I miss Mo but I just met you and I want to get to know you before anything else happens." I was shocked about his answer. I sighed. "There's nothing to know about Glitch, by tomorrow you're going back to Mo." Glitch looked hurt. I can't believe I just rejected the offering that could've changed my life but not this way. "I understand your answer." He said in sad quiet voice. It makes me want to cry. But I tried to hold it in. But I was to weak to let one tear fall. Fey whispered to Glitch. "Glitch, Sylvia is happy for you to say that but she feels like she's being selfish by keeping you here when you have more important things. Believe me it hurts her to see you go away." Glitch answered back still in a quiet voice. "I just wanna be with her at least for a week." "It could take some time for her to agree to that but I'll try." "No!" Glitch protested again."I'll tell since I wanna be with her to get to know her." He came up to me still in a sad emotion. I was in a sad emotion phase like him. "Sylvia please take a break and-." "I will if it's okay with you and Mo." Glitch dig through his pocket and got his phone and texted Mo if he could stay over in our world for like a week. He texted back instantly saying its okay. He showed me the text I was really happy inside. I gave Glitch one of my surprised hugs. And I began to cry in his chest. He must've heard my crying voice he wrapped his arms around me. And senna sat there behind smiling. "I'm happy now Sylvia." Glitch whispered in my ear. The next morning I found Glitch in my room sleeping next to me. Aww his face is so adorable. Wait? He slept on the same bed with me. "Omg stay calm breathe". I told myself not to scream. Glitch must've heard me. "Morning." "Uh morning Glitch." I had to go and brush my teeth. And as he looks up into space wandering after I finished rinsing my mouth. He was holding something. "Hey Sylvia what's this?" He was holding my bra. I freaked out and snatched it away from him. "It's my bra don't touch these!" Glitch gave me a curious look. "But where do these bras go?" "Uh you'll find out." I threw the bra on my bed. "I'm going down stairs stay in here for a second." He nodded. And I quickly went down stairs I knew it no one was at the dining area I made myself cereal. And walked back up stairs into my room setting to bowls on my desk. As I turned around. "Glitch I told you not to touch my bras!" "I'm sorry I was just curious about the bras." He said in a cute sorry voice. "Just-here I made cereal for you." He ate it and once when I grabbed my bowl his bowl was already empty. He must be hungry. "That's good is there any more?" "Uh yeah here." Glitch looked at me. "But are you sure?" "Yeah I'm not hungry for breakfast." He continued eating the second bowl of cereal. You know for a mega pixel character they to have a big appetite. I chuckled and took the empty bowls and washed them quickly. "Done now I gotta go sleep". I went back to my room again and dived for my bed. And face planted on my comfortable bed. "Uh Sylvia didn't you just get up?" Glitch asked. "Haha I did but I'm lazy." I laughed to myself and Fey walked in . "Hey guys!" She greeted. "Hold on for a second." I say while going downstairs while the group follows me to the kitchen. I stand in front of the slide door and used all of my mood swings into my fist and punched a huge hole into the door. Everyone said one word and showed one. "OMG O_O!" "Are you alright?" Glitch asked me. I was panting but yeah must be the mood swings. "Y-yeah I'm okay." They all look at the hole. "You sure?" He asked again. I started tearing up and began whimpering. Glitch got all shocked. "D-Did I make her cry?" "No it's just her mood swings." Fey pointed out." I dashed up the stairs and shut and locked the door. "What?" Fey stopped Glitch from going upstairs. "Don't worry she'll unlock the door." Glitch was still worried he waited with Fey like for two hours. Until I finally unlocked the door. And I walked downstairs slowly without making a sound. I went out into the backyard. Climbed on the roof. And looked up at countless stars. Glitch must've heard me open the door to the backyard. He followed me up on the roof. "There you are I got worried when you went up into your room." He said in a relieved voice but then it died down quickly when I hugged my knees and drooped my head. "Ey N-Nano you aight?" He asked. Putting his hand gently on my shoulder. He heard my crying under my breath. Then I suddenly felt like laughing. Glitch was like what the heck is going on? "Hehehe." I chuckled with a weird voice. "Um you okay?" He asked again. Then I sounded like I partied all night! "WHOO SON OF A BITCH IM EFFIN WASTED!" I shouted out to the sky. Glitch jumped back from my scream. "Sylvia lower your voice down." He said to me. I gave him a death stare. He gulped in fear. "Okay." I said in a happy voice. Then he sighed in relief. But then my expression changed. I got serious all of the sudden. "Glitch, I need to tell you something." I said. Glitch looked at me with his neon glowing green eyes. "What is it?" In this emotion I'll spill everything, my secrets without even knowing. I looked and my palms. And swallowed hard. "There's this one guy who I had a crush on and I'm afraid if I confessed to him he wouldn't be close to me now. And that guy's name that I like.." Glitch payed close attention. It got awkward and I blushed faintly. "It's okay Sylvia, tell me." "How about I just spell out his name for you?" He nodded. "Okay phew, here goes nothing..G-L-I-T-C-H." Glitch eyes widened. "M-Me?" I nodded slowly. From all this excitement I became all lightheaded. My sight was blurry like I was falling. I started tilting to the right. Glitch caught me by using his arms to capture my back and waist. "Sylvia?! Are you okay what happened?" "Ugh...nng." I grunted. Glitch carried me down from the roof. And headed upstairs. Placing on my bed. Glitch looked at me with worries. He gently caressed my sleeping face. He pushed back my hair and held onto my hand for the rest of the night. The Heavy rain awoke me its only 8:09 I see Glitch still asleep holding my hand still. What a cute face. Then I started to have flashbacks. I remembered from last night I confessed to him. I got to get him back to Mo before its too late. I slid my hand away from him and worked on the t.v. Bunch noise but we only have one shot. Fey came out rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked constantly, I sighed. "I'm sending Glitch back!" "Why he hasn't stayed for like a week?" I had enough. "You don't understand! I confessed my feelings to him and I don't want to see me." I finished the repair and the T.V. Was finally back on. I sighed. "Go get Glitch." "But-." "Now!" She obeyed and woke up Glitch. She shook him a couple of times. He finally moved. "*yawn* Good Morning." "Glitch please go to my sister she needs you for a second." Glitch nodded and came down the the stairs. "Yes Sylvia?" He said in a sweet voice. "Come here." I said and he got closer almost a like two feet away from the T.V. I sighed and hugged Glitch one last time. I heard a light gasp but he didn't push away. "I'm sorry Glitch but this is...Goodbye." Glitch heard the last word and I dropped my arms from his back to his chest and pushed him into the tv screen and there he goes through. When I see him go all the way I quickly shut off the tv. He landed on the platform where the subway was at. He's back, back in his own world. "Glitch?" Glitch awoke and saw Mo's face. "Mo?" "Oh thank god you're back." "I'm back?" He turned around see the portal close. He was too late to return back. "No no no!" He screamed. "What's wrong glitch?" "I-I didn't get to tell Sylvia how I really felt." "About what?" "Her confession." Mo was confused. "What confession?" Glitch was desperate to get back. "Sylvia...why?" Fey was still shocked. "Is he really gone?" "Yes he's gone." Senna gave me a glare. "Give him back!" "Fey shut your mouth!" "Xbox power on!" The Xbox turned on again I tried shutting it off again. But I was to late. Glitch and Mo got sent back like they did in the beginning. I watched them starting to regain conscious. I raced back up my room and locked it. Glitch woke up first. "Fey where's Sylvia?" He asked. She pointed upstairs. And he raced up there. He tried to yank the door open but his was lock. He used all his strength to turn the knob. He manages to break it. "What did you do to my door?!" I yelled at him. "I'll fix it later, but I waited long enough to tell you my true feelings, you know about the night you confessed to me." He said in a calm and serious voice. Which really tugged on my heartstrings and it sent shivers down my spine. "No more running Sylvia, and I really have to tell you." I gritted my teeth. And covered my ears. "I don't want to hear it!" He got frustrated and uncovered my ears. "Listen to me!" He shouted to me. I listened. He gently cupped my face he leaned in slowly closing his eyes. I could smell his minty fresh breath. "Gl-Glitch?" I said in a quiet shaking voice. His soft light lips touched mine. He chuckled. "Sometimes you really drive me insane." "Huh w-wait-." He cuts me of by pressing his lips on me again. I meeped under his kiss. "Glitch w-wait I don't understand." I pushed him away. He glimmered his eyes at me. "Sylvia you had no idea how much I wanted to do that." Okay what is he yapping about? "I'm sorry what?"


End file.
